The Fox that Stold my Friend
by ichi means one
Summary: When Renji discovers that his best friend Izuru is seeing Gin Ichimaru, he'll do anything to save Izuru from a life of hurt. But Izuru dosent want Renji's advice. R&R please
1. It all starts somewhere

It was late at night, too late for a student to be out of their dorms. Renji snuck around quickly, making his way quietly back to his room. Sundays were Shuhei's favorite days to throw parties in his room.

"Ugh," sighed Renji as he placed a hand on his throbbing head. He had drank too much and was having difficulty making his way home. By some miracle his dorm room was only a few doors away. As he reached for the door he heard something he didn't expect to hear.

"Ngghhh…wait…" moaned a muffled voice followed by a few whispers. Renji could hear something moving around and pulled his hand away from the door.

"What the hell…"said Renji quietly as he stood by the door, not sure what to do. He came to the conclusion that his roommate Izuru had decided to bring a guest home. Actually it was probably the other way around. Izuru wasn't the kind of guy to ask someone to his room; it must have been someone real persuasive to get Izuru in bed. Still unsure of what to do, Renji's curiosity made him stay. "Okay…well who's he's got in there…?" Renji asked himself. He pressed his ear to the door, feeling slightly creepy.

"Izuru…"said a voice from behind the door. The voice was not that of a woman's, it was husky and sensual. Renji could hear Izuru laugh, followed by a low, bodily moan that made Renji think his friend may be dying instead of enjoying himself. Suddenly it got very quiet and for some reason Renji started to feel nervous. He backed away slightly and the door slid open to reveal a tall, thin man.

"My, my a student like you shouldn't be out this late," said the man, "Curiosity killed tha' cat ya know…". Renji had seen this man before, it was Gin Ichimaru the vice-captain of Squad 5, a man to not be reckoned with. Just being a few feet away from the silver-haired man made Renji panicky; what was Izuru doing with such a dangerous guy?

"I-I'm sorry sir, it's just…this is my room," muttered Renji, who couldn't bring himself to look into the man's eyes.

"Oh! Well sorry then!", the man laughed sarcastically, then leaned closer to Renji, "He's sleeping now, so don't wake 'im up, kay?". The man grinned a threatening smirk, and walked away. Still a little fazed from his terrifying meeting, Renji slowly walked into the room. It was hot and stuffy and made Renji feel a little uncomfortable. He glanced over at Izuru who looked exhausted, but peaceful as he slept.

"What are you getting yourself into Kira…?" asked Renji quietly.

***************

"Ugghh…" moaned Renji as he rolled over in bed to hit his alarm. He didn't have as bad of a hangover as he thought he would have, but he was still tired. As he got dressed he looked over at Kira's bed. Izuru was usually up at least an hour before Renji, but he was still laying in bed unmoved.

"Hey! Kira!" yelled Renji, no response. He walked over to the bed and shook his blonde friend. "You're gonna be late for class Kira! I know you'd hate that.". Izuru turned over slightly, still sleepy-eyed.

"Abarai-kun…"muttered the blonde and flopped back over in bed.

"Ugh, fine then! But don't be mad at me when your late," said Renji as a last ditch effort to get his friend up.

It had been an hour into their first hour class before Izuru stumbled into the door.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us Kira-kun," said the teacher instructing the class.

"I-I'm very sorry sir, I wasn't feeling very well this morning…it won't ever happen again…" replied Izuru apologetically. His face was red with embarrassment as he made his way to his seat. Kira had a pained expression on his face as he sat down.

Sometime that afternoon Renji found Izuru in some secluded courtyard around Squad 5, and decided it was time to get to the bottom of things.

"Hey, Kira," said Renji.

"Oh, hello Abarai-kun, how are you today?" replied Izuru politely, flashing him a faint smile.

"Why were you late to class today?" asked Renji skipping the small talk. Izuru looked away from the red-head before replying.

"Rough night I guess…" he said with as much confidence as he could muster. Renji furrowed his brow in frustration, why wouldn't Izuru tell him about his new boyfriend; they were friends weren't they? In some fit of anger he grabbed the collar of Izuru's kimono.

"Abarai-kun what are you…" questioned Izuru in fear.

"Don't lie to me Kira! I know you-" Renji was stopped dead in his tracks by an icy hand placed on his shoulder. He could feel his body tense up and immediately released Kira's collar. He turned slowly to see none other than Gin Ichimaru.

"So we meet again Abarai-kun," smiled Gin, there was something dark in his voice.

"Assistant-Captain Ichimaru…" Renji attempted a bow, "H-how do you know my name?"

"Izuru told me," replied Ichimaru, he waved his hand, "C'mere Izuru." Izuru rushed to the silver-haired man's side almost immediately and clung to him. "He's real fragile ya know, ya shouldn't handle him like that." Ichimaru ran his hand through Izuru's hair and then kissed it. Izuru looked away so he didn't have to face Renji's disapproving stare, while Gin just gave the red-head a mocking smile.

"How dare you…" muttered Renji under his breath.

"Wha' was that Abarai-kun?" asked Ichimaru, cocking his head, "Do you an' I have a problem?" He moved his hand down to Izuru's waist for extra measure. Renji clenched his fist, he couldn't see his friend with a disgusting man like this.

"You bet we have a problem you fox-bastard," replied Renji rather loudly. He knew he shouldn't say such things to a superior, but he was never one to care much about that.

"Abarai-kun, stop it! Don't talk to him like that," said Izuru, giving Renji the harshest look hes ever seen. It nearly broke Renji's heart to see Izuru defend this man over himself.

"Now, now Izuru, Abarai-kun can't help it," said Ichimaru softly, coaxing Izuru, "He just don't like me, maybe we just need tha' talk, huh?". Renji could feel Ichimaru's spiritual pressure stabbing at him, crushing him. "Run along n' wait for me Izuru, me an' Abarai-kun are gonna have a little talk.". Gin leaned down to give Izuru a kiss, as Kira walked away there was a apologetic look in his eyes that Renji accepted.

"So, what exactly is your problem with me?" asked Ichimaru nonchalantly. It felt like he was looking directly into Renji's soul, it took him a while to muster up some words.

"I just don't like seeing you with Kira that's all," Renji mumbled.

"Aw, well tha's not very nice at all!" exclaimed Ichimaru sarcastically, "Wha'd I ever do to ya?", his fake pouting was really pissing Renji off.

"How long has this been going on? You seeing him?" asked Renji bluntly. Ichimaru laughed from his throat.

"Aw, are ya upset 'bout yesterday? He was worried you'd find out ya know, tha's why he always comes to my room," Gin smiled as if he remembered something funny, "But last night I just couldn't take it, I had to nail him right then and there, so we did it right in your room." Renji scoffed at the comment. Ichimaru paused as he picked a blonde hair off of his robe, "Oh, an' by the way don't ever touch Izuru like that again, I don't like people touchin' what's mine."

"Don't talk about him like that, he's a nice guy and he doesn't belong to you," retorted Renji.

"Aw really?" asked Gin.

"Yeah, he doesn't know what he's getting into with a creep like you, he'll never be happy like this," Ichimaru laughed again, nothing Renji said fazed him.

"Hm, tha's funny cuz last night he was holding on tha me for dear life," Ichimaru smirked and opened his eyes ever slightly in a way that Renji cower. "All he does is whimper an' say my name ova an' ova every night, it's real sweet ya know", Ichimaru chuckled, "But tha best of all is when he cries, ah it's beautiful. He may be the best lay I've had in a long time." Renji could tell that there was no way he could convince Ichimaru to let Izuru go, and there was no way he could tell Kira that Ichimaru is just using him. Renji let out a deep, almost disappointed sigh.

"Fine," Renji said after a few moments, "But if you hurt him I swear…"

"Wha! Me? I'd neva do such a thing, he's too special to me," replied Ichimaru, his voice was slightly less sarcastic. Renji hoped to God that the silver-haired man meant what he said, Izuru was so emotionally fragile there's no telling what he'd do if this ended in a messy breakup.

"Um, goodbye vice-captain Ichimaru," Renji made an awkward bow, "Err…thanks for talking with me…"

"A' course Abarai-kun," replied Ichimaru, "Oh an' don't expect Izuru tha come home tonight~". Renji turned around to see that ever mocking smile on Gin's face.

"Bastard…" whispered Renji _very _quietly. No matter what he did, he would always be afraid of this man.


	2. Into the den

"Renjiii~! What's up buddy?" yelled Renji's good friend Shuhei. Greeted by a big slap on his back Renji groaned.

"Heh, what's up Hisagi…" replied Renji dully, he wasn't in a good mood after his talk with Gin.

"Hey, what's your problem, did you get dumped or something?" asked Shuhei prodding his friend.

"Here comon' lets go to my room to talk," said Renji, he didn't feel like talking about the subject in the middle of the hall way.

"Fine, but I'm not going all the way with you!" joked the raven-haired man.

"Tsk, shut up Hisagi, I don't like boys…unlike you…" retorted Renji.

"Hey! I do not, you jerk!" argued Shuhei angrily.

"Okay, okay! Stop making such a scene, geeze…"

**********

"_What_?! Are you serious?" asked Shuhei, "Like Kira, as in _our_ Kira?"

"Yeah, disgusting isn't it?" replied Renji, "It makes me sick, that look he gets in his eyes even if Ichimaru's name is just mentioned. He's almost as bad as Momo…maybe worse…"

"Did you talk to him about it?" inquired Shuhei, "I mean this is Gin Ichimaru we're talking about….scary as shit. I can't believe Kira ever looked his way."

"Are you kidding, Kira wouldn't listen to me," Renji suddenly seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, "There's no way Kira made the first move, he's too shy. Ichimaru obviously saw something he liked and decided to take action. It's nauseating the way that fox-bastard thinks Kira belongs to him…"

"He said that? Wait! You talked to Ichimaru? You got some balls man…"muttered Hisagi.

"Yeah…hey it's early but let's get some dinner, it's pissing me off talking about this," replied the red-head.

"Fine, but your buying," laughed Shuhei.

**********

Izuru could hear the sound of someone walking on wet grass outside and immediately perked up. The door slid open to reveal his handsome, silver-haired lover.

"Tha's a good boy Izuru, waitin fer me so patiently," Ichimaru smiled.

"Of course, I always wait for you sir…" replied Kira shyly, "How did it go? The talk to mean…"

"Ain't worth talking about" answered Gin waving his hand. Izuru frowned at the lack of response and watched as Ichimaru made his over to where he was sitting. Gin sat down next to the blonde, caressed his face and gave him a peck on the lips. He kissed Izuru's forehead before moving to breathe hotly on his ear.

"Nghh…sir…that tickles," said Izuru at almost a whisper. He could feel Ichimaru smile against his ear. Gin moved Kira's face so their lips were almost touching, Izuru smiled a sweet smile before Ichimaru closed the gap between them.

"Do ya like being like this Izuru?" asked Ichimaru, as he laid the fragile blonde on the floor. Izuru looked up at him with beautiful blue eyes, Gin's eyes were blue as well; but they were cold and sinister compared to his partners.

"Yes sir, I couldn't be happier," Izuru meant it from the bottom of his heart. He hugged Ichimaru who was kneeling above him. Gin placed ice-cold hands on Izuru's chest before tugging open the front of his kimono a little. He could feel the smaller man quiver under his touch, which excited him greatly. Ichimaru leaned down to kiss the blondes chest, before making his way to Izuru's soft neck. He licked and then started to suck on the delicate skin, Izuru placed one of his hands on Gin's back. Ichimaru bit down hungrily on Kira's neck so hard it made the blonde yelp.

"Heh, sorry Izuru, ya just get me so worked up I can't control myself…" Gin kissed the love bite he made on his lovers neck, before pulling more of Izuru's clothes off to reveal his pale, slender build. Ichimaru kissed Izuru's warm stomach with his cold lips, Kira knew what as coming next.

"S-sir…"muttered Izuru, tapping Gin's head just barely. Ichimaru looked up.

"Wha is it Izuru? Feeling nervous?" laughed Gin, he shifted so he was just barely laying on Izuru. With their faces so close Kira blushed a deep red.

"I-I just can't do it today…" the blonde replied. Gin frowned a little. He moved some of Kira's bangs out of his face.

"Wha's wrong? Still sore from last night?" Ichimaru questioned. Izuru looked away from Ichimaru's penetrating eyes. He swallowed a little before turning his head back to his lover.

"I-It's Abarai-kun…"muttered Izuru. Gin looked a little upset.

"Wha, you don't like him do ya?" asked Ichimaru with a hint of anger in his voice.

"N-No never!" shouted Kira wide-eyed, "I'm yours sir…" Gin perked up at this response, "Abarai-kun doesn't like boys anyways…but it's just that…he looked so angry at me today, I think I should go talk to him…"

"Hm, fine but don't think your getting away from me for nothing," replied Ichimaru with a sensual tone to his voice. Gin sealed the gap between their lips and let his tongue explore the blonde's mouth. Izuru didn't fight it, this make out was going to be too good to resist, Renji could wait a while longer.


	3. The confession

It was nearly dark when Renji heard a soft knocking on the door. Renji was attempting to study but quickly decided that answering the door would be much more exciting, and tossed his textbook on the floor.

"Coming, I'm coming…" Renji replied to the knocks. He answered the door to reveal his blonde roommate. "Eh? Kira? You don't have to knock, you live here."

"Just being polite Abarai-kun," a small smile clung to Izuru's lips as he gingerly made his way into the room. It seems Ichimaru was a bit more persuasive then the blonde had previously thought.

"Your home late today…" said Renji commented. He crossed his arms waiting for some sort of response from his friend. Izuru looked at Renji and sensed the disappointment in his friends voice.

"Look…I…I didn't mean to make you angry before Abarai-kun…I just…" The blonde struggled to find words to explain himself.

"It ain't you that makes me angry its that silver-haired bastard," replied the red-head sharply. Izuru clenched his fist slightly then relaxed it again.

"You don't have a reason to hate him…he didn't do anything to you," said Izuru at almost a whisper. He didn't know why but he felt angry every time someone said something bad about Gin.

"You're right, but its not what he did to me Kira it's what he's doing to you!" Renji raised his voice slightly, "I didn't want to say this but it's for your own good Kira! He's just using you! Why can't you see that? He's only after you physically. Your just going to end up hurt!" Renji tried to catch his breath after practically yelling.

Izuru looked down at his feet, emotions in a swirl. He could feel some tears swelling up, be he refused to let them out. "I…"

"Huh?" asked Renji, worried he may have gone to far in his fury.

"I…I love him," said the blonde barely auditable. He put a shaky hand on his mouth, and slowly looked up to see Renji's reaction.

"No…no, no," muttered Renji, "No, you don't love him!". The red head approached the blonde placed his hands on his shoulders and shookg him, "No, Kira you don't love him! You can't, he's a monster!". Just as Renji had feared his friend was under Ichimaru's spell worse than he expected.

"Don't touch me!" retorted the blonde, slapping Renji's hands off of him, "I-I thought you of all people would understand me, but I guess not…". Izuru paused for a moment and then backed away from Renji. "I do love him, he's the only person who really cares about me,".

"Oh, so I don't care about you?" asked Renji angrily, "I guess Hisagi and Hinamori don't either then?". He was acting tough but Renji was scared, he didn't want Izuru to hate or distrust him.

"I guess not…" replied Kira, for the first time he had anger in his voice. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get some fresh air…"

"Don't go to Ichimaru's room!" said Renji desperately. The blonde turned to him with his hand on the door handle.

"I'm not, I promise you that Abarai-kun," said Izuru, "I'm a student and he's an assistant captain, if people found out that wouldn't be good now would it? If I go there all the time people will talk. You know I'm shy anyways, I don't want anyone to know if I'm in a relationship…". Izuru looked at Renji for a few moments to make sure he got his point across and then opened the door, "I'll be back in a little bit Abarai-kun.".

[short chapter this time~ I usually dont do short but this chapter called for it. Stay tuned and thanks for reading :) -ichi]


End file.
